Say IT
by X0loveX0
Summary: When this event comes into your life and screws up everything, then come and talk to me. You can tell me how to get rid of the pain. You can tell me how to forget the unwanted visitor. DS. Sequel To Wonderful Moments!


**Chapter 1**

_All she wanted was love, but she couldn't face it without knowing the fact that he wasn't going to be there the next day with open arms. _

_Sometimes, all you need is a little discipline._

_Everything happens for a reason. _

**_Before_**

It was the first time Sam thought about wearing her hair down. This wasn't exactly an event, but it was the first day going back to Casper High as a senior. And with her boyfriend and bestfriend Danny. All she needed to do was find her some clothes. In her mauve robe, dripping hair, and her liliac scent she searched through her closet trying to find a cute but still gothic outfit. Sam panicked. What did she want to wear?.....What did Danny want her to wear?

She smiled at the thought and hoped Danny was wearing her favorite outfit that she picked for him the the other day.

Her mind was wrapped around the thought of her being with Danny. Sam didn't like the idea of labels, so she referred Danny as her significant other, as she puts it. Her thoughts went to on how everyone at school was going to think about them being together. Everyone was going to be rich today after seeing them holding hands.

Groaning, she went back to the situation on how she couldn't find anything...........Until something caught her eye in the back, she squinted moving foward to the item that was hanging. She pulled it out from its hanger, and remembered the memory that was also attached.

"Sam! Danny's here!", her mother called out from downstairs.

"_My prince awaits"._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The mirror shows alot. It shows whats on the other side. That's what Danny was trying to figure out....or maybe not. He was fiddling with his hair, shaking it, putting water in it from the bowl aside him, whatever made him look more handsome then he really was for his girlfriend.

He awaits in her house at the bottom of the stairs with their other bestfriend Tucker. After he was done with his hair. He went to the mirror once more to check himself, he smiled again then went back from it. Tucker was also at his side chuckling to himself.

"Would you relax, its the first day of school, its not like your proposing to her or anything", Tucker reminded him.

"Dude, its the first day of her and me going public, and I know wev'e been hanging out over the summer, but that was just the training wheels of our relationship, going to school is actually riding the bike", Danny explained dusting off his shirt.

"God your stupid, you've guys kissed, hugged, cuddled, even slept together in the same bed over the summer also, what makes this day so important?", he asked.

Danny silenced looking at his feet.

"Hello boys", Mrs. Manson piped up grabbing her purse off the coffee table.

"Hi Mrs. Manson", both saying it unusally.

"Hope you guys get to school ontime, because I'm late, so have a nice first day", she said closing the door leaving the two boys.

"Yeah that's what I thought", Tucker continued. Smiling, he shoved him on the couch. Danny then got Tucker and shoved him againest the couch. The two got into playing wrestling, they didn't notice that Sam came down the stairs. She stared at the boys weirdly, then suddenly an idea came to mind, She giggled going back up the stairs.

"Your not going to win Tucker, you know I have the upper strength to beat your ass!", Danny exclaimed, putting Tucker to the ground. "Told ya", chuckling at his statement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!", a scream was heard from upstairs. Danny felt like he had an adrenaline rush when he heard that voice scream. He got off Tucker quickly, and flew upstairs as fast as he can.

"Sam!", Danny bursted through her doors looking around frantically. Until she spotted her on her bed. With her legs crossed? "Sam?", He went foward, she turned to look at him, all she did was smile at him. "Sam?", he said once more.

"Took you long enough", Sam said walking towards her boyfriend. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him near her mouth, kissing him softly. He only could laugh. He knew what she did. So he put his arms around her waist deepening the kiss by making her put her leg around his hip.

Sam smiled knowing that Danny and only Danny can make her feel this way. Danny then grabbed her other leg making it wrapped around his waist, leading to the bed.

"Danny no, we both know that we have school in 20 minutes, I wouldn't be able to stop myself if we went any further", she gently pushed Danny off, going off to the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just kinda lost control there, ya know", he looked up at her, and smiled.

"Sam, I love you", He put those soft lips against his. She sighed.

"I love you too", the couple kissed again. Sam smiled, as did he.

"Come on", she got up and picked up her backpack which was next to her nightstand.

"Alright.......Hey, I remember that outfit", Danny eyeing her up and down, then he felt a need to laugh, the memory got back to him. "Man, oh man, I remember, but I don't know why I laughed, if it was a sad one".

"Lets just fly ghostboy", she said going to the window.

"What about me!", Tucker was heard from downstairs, did he hear everything that was going on in Sam's room? They suddenly felt footsteps running towards them turning to see an out of breath Tucker.

"Come on Tuck", he sighed then heading off to school.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They didn't notice the weather as they flew towards school. It was exactly sixty nine degrees outside. Sam stared out the classroom window ignoring Mr. Lancer's disscussion about William Shakespear. She knew that she knew all of the backround information.

The snow had fell, she observed. It was her fourth class before they went to lunch. So then she turned to look at Danny who was actually paying attention to the lecture. She was the lucky one that had ended up with him, and not some other girl, that was shallow ir even liked only half of him.

He caught her eye staring at him, and he smiled back. Sighing she went back to staring at the window, watching the snow fall was like herself falling, she was on a huge cliff, and feeling the need to jump and fall gracefully.

She then started to pay attention to Mr. Lancer even if it was boring.

The bell rang shortly after, leaving the kids to go to lunch. Sam on the other hand was still thinking about this morning she had with Danny. Her mind wandered around certain thoughts that even she was unsure about.

Going to her new locker and finding her lunch wasn't that hard, but finding Danny and Tucker were, because the first day of school means the first day of getting all the meat they can find.

Sam found the cafeteria, she was amazed on how they reconstructed on it a little.

She found a table in the corner and started to unpack her caesar salad.

"Hey Sam", Tucker greeted sliding his plate onto the table, along with Danny.

"Hey sweetie", Danny kissed her on the cheek, sliding right in with her.

"Hey guys. Damn Tucker, how much did you get", she poined it his pile of meat slabs on the tray. He only laughed.

"Come on, I'll need all the energy I can get for the track meet coming up", he dug in quickly.

"I didn't know you ran track".

"Well you guys barely noticed me during summer, so to keep myself occupied I finally set my mind into running", he took another bite into his meat.

"Sorry", Danny and Sam both said.

"It's fine, I'm happy and all for you guys, but you guys just don't keep to _Danny and Sam_, lets keep it to all of us okay, so Team Phantom", Tucker put his knuckle in the center of the circle, hoping they would, join in with theirs.

Danny and Sam just smiled and put their knuckles into pounding on each other.

"Team Phantom", Danny repeated.

_"Alrigghhht. get out the way!, Jock coming through, movie it loser, can't you see I'm walking here, god I swear you losers are blind", _a deep, rather annoying voice was heard from all the way from across the cafeteria.

Sam jerked up and saw the blonde male that was coming through the cafeteria. A guy that she wouldn't want to come near to again, withiout Danny by her side. Automatically Danny wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her closer, more towards him. She turned to look at him, and smiled at him knowing that she was going to be okay.

The jock high fived everyone while heading up like he was the king of the school.

When he turned to look at the girl that was sitting in the corner, with the two losers by her side, he smirked, heading in their direction. Sam jumped in Danny's arms. Danny just smiled assuring her that he wouldn't touch you even if he tried. Not with his ghost powers.

"Well, well, well look what what we've got at the _virgin table_", Dash's friends laughed as did he. Danny snarled, and held Sam closer. He made sure that he was not going to touch a hair on Sam.

"Just do yourself a favor Dash, and leave us alone, or I will ruin everybody's first day back", Danny stood up, Dash was amazed that he was just a little taller than him by a inch or so. He noticed his arms were alot muscular, then he was. So he backed down.

"Not so strong now, aren't you Dash?", Sam countered.

"You shut up!, Your gonna get-

"She's going to get what? I dare you tell finish that sentence Dash", Danny just pushed him, making him stumbling backwards into his group making everybody fall down. The whole cafeteria started busting out laughing.

On that note, Dash quickly got to his feet and left pushing through the crowds, telling everybody to get out the way.

Leaving Danny, Sam and Tucker to laugh away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The rest of the day was a bore to Sam. Just two periods can ware you out. Sam flipped her pencil back and fourth as Mr. Marcos droned about the physics of Chemistry. She noticed a smell that was good. She turned to look that Paulina Sanchez had sprayed her Vanilla scent.

The both girls caught eye contact, making a group of people turn their way also.

"Don't you just love admiring beauty", Paulina said.

"If your talking about beauty, it's not you", Sam turned back around and smirked. Paulina scoffed and looked in the mirror once more.

"If you two ladies love to admire beauty so much, how bout we bring the whole class into this, shall we?".

"Ms. Manson", Mr. Marcos said.

"Lets not", sinking into her chair more, Sam tried to cover her face, but Mr. Marcos pulled her up by the wrists. When he had let go, Sam rubbed her wrists, trying to make the pain go easy.

"How about we talk about the opposite".

"Ms. Manson, and Ms. Sanchez you will do a report on a tragic event you have experienced, or you will yet experience, thus, I will extend this project until a month from today", Mr. Marcos explained.

Both girls groaned.

"No, butts, no excuses, no nothing, you have brought this upon yourself for talking in my class, and it is only the first day of school", he responded. After, the bell rang shortly. He looked at both Sam and Paulina.

"You girls have alot to work on, I'll see you tomorrow", he said going back to his desk.

Sam packed her stuff, she slung her spider backpack over her shoulder, until she bumped herself into Paulina.

"This is all your fault, if you weren't looking at me, we wouldn't even be doing this stupid project", she whispered violently.

"Whatever, move", Sam shoved her out of her way and made her way to Danny who was waiting outside the door.

Paulina looked at the couple, moving their way down the hallway, she watched as Danny hooked around her waist. This made Paulina furious. _"How can she be ugly and goth and still have Danny, I want Danny, he's hot now, they are not for each other, I have to rip them apart, but how?"._

That was her last thought before she exited Casper high.

* * *


End file.
